A Christmas Wish
by benny09
Summary: Peyton has a son Bryce who is three and is very sick. They need a miracle. But that means telling Bryce's father. The last time they saw each other things did not go well.
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas Wish

Disclaimer: None of the One Tree Hill characters are mine.

Intro: Peyton had fallen on hard times she and her little boy were just getting by. No one knew this as she hid it very well. She knew there would be nothing under the Christmas tree this year. But she needed to get Bryce the one thing he needs and that is a bone marrow transplant, he is in stage four of rhino blast leukemia. Peyton needed a miracle and soon because Bryce is barely holding on. Will the wish of one little boy give him what he needs.

Chapter 1

"Mama, I don't want to go to the hospital." "They hurt me all the time." Bryce told his Mama.

"I know baby and if I could take that pain away I would." "The medicine they are giving you is trying to make you better." Peyton told him.

Peyton turned away as she did not Bryce to see her cry. God she hated this. They got ready to go to the hospital. Bryce was quiet on the ride there. Peyton's heart ached for him and the situation this has put her in does not make things any better. None of her friends know Bryce is sick she lives in Seattle Washington. She really has not kept in touch with anyone, she would not call Brooke her so called best friend if her life depended on it. Not after that happen with Lucas. Peyton and Bryce were on their own. Have been for a long time.

Dr. Jake McKinley came in the room. "Hey Bryce how you doing little buddy?" he asked.

"I am ok I guess I don't want to be here." he told Dr. McKinley.

"I know buddy but we are trying to help you get better." he said.

Jake looked at Peyton who just shook her head in dismay. Jake could see how much this was taking out of her. The nurse got Bryce all set with his chemo. Peyton went and sat next to him and read his favorite book "The Little Engine that Could." Peyton kind a felt like Bryce was the little engine.

Bryce fell asleep soon after the treatment started. Peyton just sat and watched him sleep. Jake came in.

"How are you doing?" he asked Peyton.

"I am getting buy, I have to no one choice there is no one else." Peyton told him.

"Nothing on the national registry yet." "With Bryce's rare blood type it is hard." he told Peyton.

"How long does he have?" Peyton asked with tears in her eyes.

"Peyton I wish I could tell you he had months but it is down to weeks now." "We need a donor or he is not even going to last until Christmas." Jake told her.

"How am I supposed to tell Bryce that he probably will not be here for Christmas?" "A little boy who has done nothing in his short life to deserve what is happening to him." "It's not fair." Peyton stated.

"I know it is not fair and we are doing all we can for Bryce." Jake told her.

"I know some times I just want to scream and tell the world my son needs help." Peyton tells Jake.

Peyton brings Bryce home from the his chemo treatment. Bryce usually sleeps after that for awhile. Peyton was reading the paper when she saw that Nathan team was playing Seattle tonight. She knew she could not go to the game as tickets cost money she does not have. But she would love to talk to Nathan they probably would not let her in to see if she went down there. So she found out what hotel the team was at maybe that would put a phone call through to him.

"Hi Mama." Keith said,

"Did you sleep well?" "Go get the bag and see what is in?" Peyton told him.

"Yes, you got me cars I love cars thank you." Bryce said as her ran to his room to play.

Peyton picked the phone up and dialed the hotel to see if she could talk to Nathan Scott. I am sorry Mr. Scott does not take any calls.

"Sir, my name is Peyton Sawyer and Nathan and I grew up together." Please, Sir I really need to talk to him." Peyton told him.

"That may be that you grew up with him but anyone could tell me that." he said.

"Sir, I have a dying son that needs a bone morrow transplant if he does not get one soon; he will be dead before Christmas." "I am hoping Nathan would agree to be tested." Peyton said as her voice broke up.

"I am so sorry to hear that Ms. Sawyer." "I will see what I can do." "Give me your number where you can be reached and I will leave a message for Nathan." he said.

"Thank-you very much." Peyton said then gave him her number.

About an hour later Nathan and his family came back to the hotel. Haley went to check for any messages. The man handed her a piece of paper. They got on the elevator and went to their room.

"Who is the message from Hales?" asked Nathan.

Haley looked at the name and her jaw dropped. Nathan saw her face.

"Haley you ok?" he asked her.

"You are not going to believe this but the message is from Peyton." "And it says she needs to talk to you." Haley told him.

"Give me the paper." Nathan said.

Nathan dialed the number Peyton's cell rang.

"Hello." Peyton said.

"It has been a long time Sawyer." Nathan said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Nathan?" questioned Peyton.

"Yeah it's me Sawyer." "Been a long time, wondering where you were." Nathan said.

Haley is standing next to Nathan wanting the phone.

"I have someone here who wants to talk to you." Nathan said as Haley rips the phone out of his hand.

"Oh my God!" "I can't believe it really is you." Haley yelled into the phone.

"Hi Hales, yes it has." Peyton told her.

Haley could hear it in Peyton's voice something was wrong. Yes it has been awhile and Peyton cut herself off from everyone that loved her. But Haley knew something was wrong and that is why she wanted to talk to Nathan her best friend.

"Peyton is everything alright?" asked Haley.

At this point Peyton could not stop the tears even if she wanted too.

"I am glad you're here with Nathan, Haley I need to talk to someone." Peyton told her.

Peyton told Haley where she lived and asked if they would come to her. Haley wrote the information down. Haley, Nathan and Jamie went and got into a cab and gave the driver the address.

They arrived in about half-hour. They saw where Peyton lived it was a very old apartment building it was run down. Haley and Nathan looked at each other. Peyton lived on the second floor. Nathan knocked on the door. Peyton went to answer it she saw the three of them standing there. She flew into Nathan's arms who wrapped her in a tight hug. Then Haley got her turn and then Jamie. Off against the wall you could see a little head peek around. Peyton let them in.

"Mama." Bryce said.

"You can come out Bryce it is ok." Peyton told him.

Bryce ran to Peyton and hid his face into her leg.

"Who do we have here?" Nathan asked.

Jamie who is six now comes over and introduces himself.

"Hi I am James Lucas Scott." "What is your name?" asked Jamie.

"Hi I am Bryce Laurence Sawyer." "I am three years old." "I am dying." Bryce told Jamie.

Haley and Nathan looked at Peyton and saw the tears.

Haley walks over to Peyton.

"I that true, is Bryce dying?" she asked.

"Yes, he has rhino blast leukemia he is stage four." "With his rare blood type it makes it harder to find a donor for a bone marrow transplant." Peyton told them.

"Oh my God Peyton." I am so sorry." Haley said.

"I was hoping that Nathan would agree to be tested." Peyton said.

"We will all be tested and I will get the team to get tested also." Nathan told her.

"Thank you Nathan, I can't tell you what that means to us." Peyton said as she hugged him.

Nathan called his coach and told him about Bryce and everything the coach said it would be taken care of. The coach told Nathan to bring his friend and her son to the game tonight.

"It is taken care of Peyton the coach told me." "He wants me to bring you and Bryce to the game tonight." Nathan told her.

When they got to the arena the both coach's from both teams were waiting for them. Bryce was holding Peyton's hand tightly. The coach of Nathan's team came over and got down on his knees so he was eye to eye with Bryce.

"Hi Bryce, I am Nathan coach and he has told me all about you." "You are one brave little boy." he told him." "I have a surprise for you Bryce how would you like to throw the ball up to start the game?" the coach asked him.

Bryce shook his head yes.

"Thank you." Peyton told him.

The coach from the other team got down on his knees and told Bryce that his team agreed to also be tested. He looked at Peyton and told her that they have stations sat up for anyone who comes to the game tonight to be tested if they chose too.

"Thank you all of you I don't know what else to say.

They brought Bryce onto the court to introduce him to the fans. This Bryce Sawyer the little boy we are having anyone of you who wants to be tested to see if you could a donor for him. He is one brave little boy he is in stage four rhino blast leukemia. He needs a miracle if he is going to make it until Christmas. This is Peyton Sawyer Bryce's mother who would love nothing more than to have her little boy health. There are DNA stations set up in the arena when you have a few minutes go get tested. You may be the answer to Bryce's pray.

"I want to talk." Bryce said.

"I don't want my Mama crying anymore, please help me." "I don't want to die." Bryce told everyone.

Peyton knelt down and wrapped her arms around him the tears were pour down her face. There was not a dry eye in the arena after that.

On the other side of the country Lucas and Brooke sat there watching their TV. They looked at each other then they looked at the little boy on their TV screen. And in that moment Lucas saw himself in Bryce.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peyton could not believe what happened tonight. Bryce just might have a real chance of getting the transplant he needs. Bryce fell asleep on the way back home. But tonight was the happiest Peyton has seen Bryce in a very long time. She was so happy she got to see Nathan, Haley and Jamie. It had been way too long. It was nice that no one brought up Lucas's or Brooke's names. Peyton did not think she could handle it. Peyton carried Bryce in and put him to bed. Then she herself went to bed.

When they got back to the hotel there was a message waiting for them, it was from Lucas. After they got Jamie to bed Nathan showed Haley the message.

"It should not surprise you that he called." "He probable saw it on TV." Haley said.

"What am I am supposed to tell him?" "You know he is going to come out here don't you?" Nathan said.

"You should call him." Haley told him.

Nathan decided to get it over with.

Lucas's phone rang. He saw the caller ID.

"Nathan so of nice you to get back to me." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Lucas just cool down." "I know you are probably upset right now with everyone." Nathan said.

"Upset does not even come close to what I am." "How could Peyton not tell me she had my son?" "How long have you known?" questioned Lucas.

"I just found out today just like you did." "My God Lucas, Bryce is dying he is going to die if he does not get that transplant." "Where the hell is your brain?" "There will be enough time to be angry with Peyton, if I were you I would want to be there for them." Nathan said.

Lucas calm down after talking to Nathan. He felt sad that Peyton was too afraid to come to him and tell. He had really screwed up.

"Luke what are you going to do?" "Are you going out to Seattle?" Brooke asked.

"The next plane I can get on." Lucas told Brooke.

"I am coming too." "At one point Peyton and I were best friends; I know we really screwed up with her but maybe." "I have to try just like you do." "Lucas no yelling and being angry right now, Peyton needs us all of us by her side and Bryce's." Brooke told him.

The next morning Peyton woke up to a little face staring at her.

"Good morning, Mama." Bryce said with a huge grin on his face.

"Good morning, baby." Peyton said giving him a hug.

"I had fun last night." Bryce told her.

"I am happy you had fun." she said.

"Are you hungry?" Peyton asked.

Bryce shook his no.

"Ok let's get you dressed and then I will get dress and we will see how you feel." Peyton told him

Peyton's phone rang.

"Hi Peyton its Haley." "We were hoping that you and Bryce would come and have breakfast with us before we leave." Haley told her.

"Bryce is not feeling too well this morning." "He may not eat." Peyton said.

"That is ok." "We can talk." Haley said.

At Tree Hill airport Lucas and Brooke stand in line hoping to get tickets for the next flight to Seattle. Finally it was their turn.

"Sir how may I help you?" the ticket agent asked.

"Two tickets to Seattle return trip for the next flight." Lucas said.

"I am sorry sir the next flight to Seattle is full." the agent told him.

"What about the one after that?" asked Lucas.

"There are seats still open on that one." "Would you like two tickets return trip for that flight?" the agent asked.

"Yes, when does that flight leave?" he asked.

"It leaves at 5:00pm this afternoon, sir." the agent told him.

"5:00 this afternoon nothing earlier." Lucas was getting angry.

Brooke pulled Lucas away from the ticket counter.

"I will get the company plane." "I will call Jonathan right now." Brooke told him.

Brooke made the calls she needed to and they would be on their way to Seattle with in the hour.

"Feel better now?" asked Brooke.

"Thank you, I am sorry just thought that Peyton has kept my son from me for three years has me furious." Lucas told Brooke.

"Lucas I thought we talked about this, I know you are upset but that can wait until Bryce is better." Brooke said.

They are on their way to Seattle. Brooke and Lucas talk about the way they should handle it. Peyton will be beyond upset when she sees them. Brooke is right there should be no fighting especially in front of Bryce.

Nathan and Haley ended up staying another day. Peyton and Bryce we happy about that. Jamie and Bryce played. The adults talked. A Limousine pulled up in front of the hotel and Brooke and Lucas got out. The kids were playing in the lobby while the others were talking. Brooke and Lucas walked through the hotel door when Jamie say them.

"Uncle Lucas." Jamie yelled and flew into his arms.

Peyton heard Jamie yell Lucas's name it felt like all the blood drained from her face. Her body froze. She slowly turned around to see Lucas and Brooke standing there. She also saw Bryce had followed Jamie.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked.

"I am Bryce Laurence Sawyer." he told her.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author's Note: Yes Lucas and Brooke are together only for ****Right**** now. But ****This is a L&P story****)**

Chapter 4

"It is very nice to meet you Bryce." "I am Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott." Brooke told him.

"That is Jamie's last name." Bryce said.

"I am Jamie's Aunt Brooke." she told him.

"Oh, ok." Bryce said.

"Come on Jamie let's play." Bryce said.

Lucas looked down on and got on his knees in front of Bryce. Peyton was at Bryce's side in seconds.

"Hi Bryce I am Lucas and Jamie's Uncle." he told him.

Lucas looked up at Peyton and their eyes locked the pain and contempt in their eyes was intense. Then Peyton and Brooke locked eyes. You could see the pain and hurt in their eyes. Haley and Nathan looked at each other praying that world war three would not start. Haley walked over to Luke and hugged him.

"Why don't we all go up to our room where we will be more comfortable." Haley said.

"Haley, Nathan and Jamie it was great seeing you; but Bryce needs to go home and rest he has had a lot of excitement in these last two days." Peyton told them.

"It was great seeing you too Sawyer don't be a stranger." "You need anything and I mean anything you let us know." Nathan said as he wrapped Peyton in a tight hug." Nathan said.

Haley and Jamie went over and hugged Peyton and Bryce. Bryce went running to Nathan and hugged him.

Lucas walked over to Peyton. "I don't think so you are not going anywhere." Lucas pulled her off to the side. Peyton was trying to get out of Lucas's grip. Bryce saw that and ran and started to kick Lucas.

"You leave my Mama alone." "You no hurt Mama." Bryce told Lucas as he started to cry.

Lucas immediately released Peyton's arm after seeing how upset Bryce got.

"I am sorry little buddy." "I did not mean to her your Mama." Lucas told him.

"I don't like you; you are a bad man." "I want to go home Mama." Bryce said.

"Ok baby lets go home." Peyton said as she picked him up.

"Peyton wait can we talk for a minute?" asked Brooke.

"No we can't I need to get my son home and settled." she told Brooke.

"Peyton we need to talk you can't avoid it anymore." "Why don't you let Haley and Nathan take Bryce for a little while so the three of us can talk." Brooke said.

Haley went and talked to Peyton and convinced her to let them have Bryce for a little while.

"Bryce, baby would you go with Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan and Jamie up to their room and play with Jamie or watch a movie if you are tired?" Peyton asked Bryce.

"Ok Mama, I am tired." he told her.

They took Bryce and went to their room. Peyton, Brooke and Lucas just looked at each other. Who would speak first?

"Peyton I don't understand how you could not tell me I had a child." stated Lucas.

"You can say that after what I walked in on." "You don't deserve a child especially my child." Peyton spat.

"Peyton this not helping the situation." Brooke said.

"You're a great one for talking Brooke." Peyton told Brooke.

Peyton, Brooke and Lucas walked outside to the park across the road.

"You two have a lot of nerve being here." "You have no idea what Bryce and I go through every day." "The meds he takes the chemo he has three times a week." "Try to explain that to a three year old little boy who does not even understand why he is so sick." "Try standing there while they are putting this poison into your child and watch him sit there and cry." "Be up all night as he throws up." "You think it is easy, you could not be more wrong." "Bryce is my son Lucas, you lost all rights to him the night I found you and Brooke together." "That just happened to be the night I was coming to tell you I was have your baby." Peyton told them.

"Peyton I don't know what to say." Lucas said.

"I don't expect anything from you Lucas all I want is for you and Brooke to stay away and never come back here." "Bryce has enough stress in his life he does not need to be confused about you." Peyton said.

"Peyton this is not fair to Lucas to punish him." Brooke said.

"I can believe you just said that." "What is not fair was finding you and Lucas together all those years ago." Peyton stated.

"Peyton you are upset right now and I understand that maybe when you have had a little time to think about it we can talk again." Lucas said.

"It will be a cold day in hell when we speak about this again." "I need to go and get my son and take him home." Peyton told the both of them.

Peyton went back to the hotel and got Bryce and brought him home. She was so angry that they came.

"Mama, I did not like that man he was mean to you." Bryce told her.

"Don't worry he won't be mean to me again because we won't be seeing him again." Peyton told him.

"It is time for bed mister." Peyton said.

"Mama can I write my list to Santa before I go to bed?" Bryce asked.

"Sure, I will help you." Peyton told him.

_Dear Santa,_

_Hi I am Bryce Laurence Sawyer. I am three years old and I am sick. I have been a good boy this year. My Mama has been good too. All I really want is for my Mama to stop crying because I am sick. If you can do it I would also like a Robot that walks and talks and can play with me. I will leave cookies and milk for you and carrots for the reindeer._

_Merry Christmas Santa._

_Love,_

_Bryce Laurence Sawyer_

"Bryce Santa is going to love your letter." Peyton told him.

"Can I mail it tomorrow?" he asked.

Peyton tucked Bryce and he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Peyton went back out to the living room and sat there holding the envelope she thought to herself.

"I truly wish there was a Santa Clause."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucas and Brooke went back to the hotel where Nathan and Haley were. They went to their room. They knocked on the door. Nathan answered it.

"Come in." Nathan said discussed.

"Don't start Nathan," "I am not the one who is wrong here." Lucas told him.

"How can you say that Lucas." "Look at what Bryce and Peyton go through every day." "That pain in Bryce's eyes is real and the heartache Peyton feels every day is real also." "She is doing this alone." "Ask yourself why?" "I will tell you why, because you broke her heart not only did she lose you; she lost her best friend Brooke also." "You took so much away from her why should she tell you about something she was giving you." "Both of you think about that." Haley stated.

"Hey tutor mom get of your high horse." "You are not perfect." Brooke said.

"I am not getting into this with you right now Brooke but there will be a time when we do." Haley said.

"Lucas I think it is time we leave." Brooke stated.

Lucas agreed and he and Brooke left. Haley and Nathan looked at each other. They both knew that had been a long time coming. Nathan and Haley did not like what Lucas and Brooke had done to Peyton.

Peyton had fallen asleep on the couch holding the letter to Santa. It was morning and Bryce came out of his room and saw his Mama asleep. He walks over to her.

"Mama, wake up." "You sleep here last night." Bryce said.

"Yes Mama must have been tired." Peyton told him.

Peyton's phone rang it was the hospital telling her they may have a possible match for Bryce. So Peyton dressed him and they went to the hospital. Peyton's phone rings while they are waiting for the test results.

"Hi Peyton, called you at home but got no answer." "We are leaving now just wanted to say good bye, sorry we missed you." Haley said on Peyton's voice mail.

Dr. Jake McKinley came in the look on his face told Peyton all she needed to know. No match.

"I am sorry I did not mean to get your hopes up." "All the markers that needed to match did not only some of them did." he told Peyton.

"Don't feel sorry for me tell that little guy over there." Peyton said.

"I am just so tired and frustrated and it did not help that my ex boyfriend who is his father showed up with my ex best friend." Peyton said.

Peyton asked Jake to come with her they still could see Bryce who was playing with the toys. Read this, she handed Bryce's letter to Santa to him to read. He shook his head.

"You said he probably won't make it to Christmas so I have decided to do Christmas early for him." she told Jake.

"Peyton I wish I could tell you don't have to do that but I can't." "If there is anything I can do to help with that I will." Jake said.

"Find my son a donor." Peyton said.

Now Peyton had to go tell Bryce it was not a match.

"That is ok Mama." Bryce told her.

But it wasn't ok, it wasn't fair. Peyton looked at her phone and saw she had a message. It was from Haley saying good bye. There it was she was alone again her and Bryce against the world.

Brooke and Lucas just got home from the airport when Lucas started to make some calls. Yes that is correct that is all the information I have right now. That should be enough for you to start if I find anything else out I will let you know.

"What was that about Luke?" asked Brooke.

"I just hired a P.I. to investigate Peyton and find out all he can." "She is not going to keep me from my son any longer." Luke told her.

"You think she hiding something don't you?" Brooke asked.

"There just something off about Peyton she is not the Peyton I remember." "Something besides Bryce being sick is going on and I intend to find out what that is." "He told me I should know in forty-eight hours." Lucas told Brooke.

Peyton and Bryce went to work after being at the hospital. Peyton works in a diner as a waitress. The owner allows her to bring Bryce because she knows Peyton has no money for a babysitter. The owner has two children of her own a boy who is five and a girl who is seven. They both love Bryce and they all get along well. The owner's mother watches the kids.

Charlene Narvet is the owner and she works with Peyton schedule for Bryce. Peyton has no health insurance so just about everything she earns goes to the hospital to pay for Bryce's treatments.

If Charlene could help Peyton more she would but she is just getting by. She has not seen Peyton this nervous or upset in a while but she understands with what Peyton has told her. The bell above the door rang which means there is a new customer. A man in his late thirties dark hair, medium build. He goes and sits in a booth.

Peyton walks over. "How may I help you sir?" she asks and hands him a menu.

"I will start with some coffee black is fine." he told her.

He has noticed her name tag Peyton. So this was her. He looked over the menu and decides to order a piece of cherry pie with ice cream on top. A few minutes later she brings him the pie.

"Peyton now that is an usually name." he said.

"I guess my parents just liked it." "May I get you anything else sir?" questioned Peyton.

"I am fine right now, thank you for asking." he said.

He sat there watching her work and she was working. If she was not doing one thing she was doing another. He stayed and finished his coffee and pie, paid the bill and left her a tip. He then waited for her shift to be over in his car to follow her home. Peyton came out about nine o`clock carrying her sleeping little boy in her arms. She went to her car which was an old VW beetle; the car looked like it has seen better days. He wrote all of this down. He followed her home. There he saw the building she lived in which was in disrepair and not in a good neighborhood. He took pictures and typed Lucas and email with them in it and all the information he found out about Peyton.

The next morning Lucas checked his email and what he read and saw made him angry. Lucas called Brooke in to see this.

"This is what she is hiding the way she lives and is just getting by." "No wonder she does not want us to come back." "She is a shamed but she is doing the best she can with what she has." Brooke told Lucas.

"Oh God we got so caught up in everything we did not get tested to see if either one of us is a match." Lucas said.

"You know Lucas you could be a match there is a real good chance." said Brooke.

"I know I should have thought of it when I was there." "I was just so angry." Lucas told her.

Luke and Brooke went to the local hospital and told them everything and asked if they could be tested. The hospital said they could and they would rush the results. About two hours later Lucas's phone rang.

"My I speak with a Mr. Lucas Scott." the voice asked.

"I am he." Who is this?" asked Lucas.

"This is Dr. Tankely from this morning." he said.

"Yes, I remember you." said Luke.

"Mr. Scott I am happy to inform you that you are a perfect match for that little boy." said.

"Thank you doctor, that is the best news I could ever gotten." Luke said.

Lucas called out for Brooke to come the living room.

"I am a perfect match for Bryce." Lucas told her.

Brooke grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"This means you can save Bryce's life." "There is only one thing standing in your way." Brooke said.

"Peyton." they said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brooke called the airport and made all the arrangements the plane would be ready in an two hours. They decided that Lucas should go out by himself at first. This was not going to be easy. Peyton and Bryce needed this to be easiest transition for all of them. In the mean time Brooke had called Haley and told her the news.

"Brooke are you sure it is better if Lucas goes a lone?" Haley asked.

"I don't know but it is what he wants." Brooke said.

"How do you think Peyton is going to react to Lucas?" questioned Haley.

"That is what has me worried, I do not know." Brooke said.

Brooke went on telling Haley how Peyton lives and where she works. That she is just making it barely. Haley already knew how Peyton lived. Lucas came in and told Brooke he was ready to leave.

"Lucas, I know you have to do this and I pray that this is the answer for Bryce." "God knows Bryce and Peyton have not had it easy." "Lucas do what you need to do." Brooke told him.

"Brooke I would never do to you what I did to Peyton we all have been hurt way too much." "Right now what I feel for Peyton is anger and disappointment." "I know longer feel that way about Peyton, Brooke you are the girl for me." Lucas told her as he kissed her good bye.

The car came to pick him up to take him to the airport. On the ride there Lucas had memories flash through his mind of him and Peyton when they were together.

After Lucas was gone Brooke dialed a number.

"Hello." Peyton said.

"Peyton, please don't hang up we need to talk." Brooke pleaded.

"Why would I want to talk to a back stabbing Bitch like you?" Peyton asked.

"You have every right to feel like you do." "I have something to tell you." "Luke was tested he is a perfect match for Bryce, he is on his way there as we speak." "Listen Peyton what happened was wrong we did not plan what happened." "It killed me that I had hurt you that much." "Peyton let Lucas help Bryce." Brooke said.

"I will not lose Bryce to him." "He is mine I am the one who cares for him and loves him." "As for Lucas being a match I thank God but he is not going to be any part of Bryce's life." Peyton said.

"Peyton I know you still love Lucas I saw it in your eyes the other day." Although you tried to hide it." "I am going to tell you something not even Lucas knows." "I was so jealous that you had Lucas and where happy." "I had just lost Chase and I was hurting, Lucas was there and I took advantage of that." "I do love Lucas but not like you love him." Brooke told her.

"Brooke you have everything you want Lucas is yours I would not take him back even if you gifted wrapped him." "I could never love him like I once did and Bryce is my life and no one comes between me and Bryce." "I have go now Brooke don't worry I am sure as soon as Lucas is done donating he will be back on that plane to you." Peyton told her as she hung up the phone.

Brooke could not believe Peyton's attitude, she understands that she is scared and hurt. But her anger towards Lucas a little out of hand. Brooke decide to call Lucas on the plane.

"Hey." Lucas said.

"Brooke what is wrong?" asked Lucas.

"I just called Peyton and told her you were are a match and on your way there." "I thought she was going to take my head off." "Luke she is at end of her rope that is swing over the bottles pit." "I am seriously worried about her." "Luke you need to get Peyton to talk to you." Brooke said.

"I will try but I really do not think she is going to listen to anything I have to say." "I hurt her deeply and she has cut me out of her life." "Yes Bryce is my son and I want to be in his life and I know Peyton is going to fight me on that." Luke told Brooke

"Lucas you don't understand; Peyton still loves you I saw it in her eyes when we were there." "The connection is still there I know you felt it too." "Luke after the transplant and Bryce is getting better you are going to have to get her to talk to you." said Brooke.

Bryce woke up from his nap and he was burning up with a fever. Peyton took him to the hospital and they paged Dr. McKinley. Bryce has slipped into a coma.

"What does that mean?" Peyton asked.

"Bryce has an infection somewhere in his body which we need to find and treat." "The sooner we find it the better it will be for Bryce." "I know about Lucas Scott and that he is on his way, Peyton there is no way we can do the transplant until the infection is gone." he told her.

"So you are telling that …" she could not finish the sentence.

Jeremy put his hand on Peyton's shoulder. "I am so sorry Peyton you know we will do all that we can."

"Can I see him?" Peyton asked.

"Just let us get him into his room then you can, ok." he told her.

Peyton went and sat down on one of the chairs in the ER waiting room. She put her hands over her face as she felt the tears come. Then she felt a strong pair of hands on her shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Peyton stiffened at the touch.

"Relax Sawyer." Nathan said.

Peyton took her hands away from her tear stained face.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked.

"Haley and I thought you could use a friend about now." "You do know about Lucas, right?" he asked.

"Yes I do." "Nathan, Bryce has an infection and is in a coma now." Peyton said as the tears started again.

Nathan wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Nathan thought to himself haven't these two been through enough?"

"Peyton I wish I could tell you everything is going to be ok but I can't." "But know I will be here lean on me." "Haley wanted come too but with her teaching and Jamie and school we thought it better if it was just me for now." Nathan told her.

"What about basketball?" questioned Peyton.

"Coach said I could have some time off." "The whole team fell in love with Bryce when we were here." he told her.

The nurse came out to get Peyton. "Ms. Sawyer you may go and see Bryce now, he is in room 525 ward 5." she told Peyton.

Nathan started to go with Peyton the nurse stopped him.

"I am sorry sir only family." the nurse said.

"It is ok Nathan is Bryce's uncle." Peyton told the nurse.

The nurse inclined her head and Peyton and Nathan went to Bryce's room. He was so still the sight of him brought tears to Peyton's eyes. He had tubes and monitors beeping. Nathan wrapped an arm around Peyton waist and kissed the top of her head.

Lucas's plane just landed at Seattle's airport there was a car waiting for him to take him to the hospital.

"Sir, we just word that your son has been taken to the hospital and has lapsed into a coma." the drive told Lucas.

"Take me directly to the hospital." Lucas told the driver.

Lucas hoped and prayed that he would be there in time. He arrived at the hospital and had Dr. Jeremy McKinnely paged. Jeremy came and told him what happened to Bryce.

"Can I see him?" asked Lucas.

"Lucas I don't have a problem with you seeing him, it is Peyton you are going to have to get by." he told him.

Jeremy went to Bryce's room and saw Nathan and went in and got him.

"How is he?" asked Peyton.

"We are still waiting for some test results." Jeremy told her.

"Lucas you're here." "Bryce has an infection and it does not look good, they can't seem to find it." Nathan told him.

"Dr. McKinnely told me everything, he said I could see him but I have to get pass Peyton first." Luke said.

"Luke, Peyton is a mess, she loves that little boy so much it hurts to look at her sometimes." said Nathan.

"By the way what are you doing here?" questioned Luke.

"Coach said I could have some time off knowing how sick Bryce is." Nathan told him.

"I am Bryce's father I do not want to make things difficult for Peyton and/or Bryce but I do have a right to be in his life." Lucas told Nathan.

"Luke I am not denying that but truth is Dr. McKinnely took me a side to tell me he is very worried about Peyton." "When something happens someone is going to have to be there for Peyton for a long time." "The saddest thing is she knows it is going to probably happen and she will not talk about it or even think about it." "I am seriously worried about Peyton." Nathan said.

The door to Bryce's room opened and Peyton turned to see who it was. Lucas walked in and over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders so she would not get up.

"Peyton we need to talk no more avoiding it that is our son lying in that bed." "I deserve a chance to get to know him as he also deserves that chance to get to know me." "I know he is very sick right now and can't have the transplant yet but he is going to get better and we will be able to do this." Lucas told her.

"Lucas not now." Bryce is my main focus right now." "I do not need you distracting me from that." "I thank God that you are a match we have waited so long, but that little boy is the one who needs me." Peyton told Lucas.

"Peyton when was the last time you actually did something for yourself." "Like listen to music, or draw?" "I bet it has been a long time." Lucas stated.

"I am doing what I need to do." "Please Lucas don't." Peyton said.

The nurse came in and said they were taking Bryce down for some test, and it would be a couple of hours before he was back in his room. They came and got Bryce.

It was just Peyton and Lucas in the room now Nathan walked by and decided to give them time.

"Peyton I have apologized for what happened." "I know Brooke and I hurt you." "I cannot change what has happened to us." "Isn't strange that we are brought together in a crisis." "Peyton that connection between us is still there, fate, destiny whatever you want to call it." "It has brought us to this moment." Lucas told her.

"Destiny, Fate, our so called Connection, are you serious?" "I cannot believe that just came out of your mouth." "So what you are telling is that Bryce got sick so you could save him to bring us back together." "I you want Destiny and Fate go read a romance novel!" "This is realty my son is dying; where is the justice in that?" "If you think this going to bring us back together you are more of a Jackass then I thought!" Peyton yelled.

Peyton felt the tears roll down her face by now. She could not believe he said that. She walked away over to the window and just stood there crying. Lucas walked up behind her.

"You know you do not have to do this on your own." Lucas said in a clam voice.

"Lucas just leave, I want to be alone." she told him.

"No you have been alone way to long, I am staying until this is over." said Lucas.

Peyton turned on him the anger he saw in her eyes.

"Stay you want to stay now!" "Where were you when I found out he was sick not here." (Peyton starts to push Lucas away.) "Fair you do not know what the word means!" (She starts to hit him on the chest while still pushing him back.) "You think this has been easy for either one of us you are wrong." (Before Peyton could hit him again, Lucas grabbed her arms and pulled her into a kiss. Peyton fought him trying to get away then she finally just broke down into Lucas's arms.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucas and Peyton collapse onto the floor in Bryce's room. Peyton is sobbing and Lucas holding her tightly. Nathan opens the door and sees them but they don't see him he leaves again. He will give them time. Peyton's body is trembling all the emotions over the last year are finally hitting her. She has been so strong because she had to be, but Lucas is here now and weather she admits it or not she still needs him and loves him. Lucas moves wet strands of hair off Peyton's face. He sees her eyes that are full of hurt, pain, anger, and love.

Peyton pushed away from Lucas the look in her eyes burned right through to his soul.

"Why did you do that kiss me?" "You have no right to do that." Peyton yelled at Lucas.

"You were beating me and sobbing I did what I had to; to calm you down." Lucas told her.

"Don't touch me, Lucas still had his hands on her arm." "I am calm now let me go." Peyton said.

Nathan walked by the room again and saw them sitting on the floor he decided to go in.

"Is everything in here ok?" Nathan asked.

"No, I want Lucas out of this room." stated Peyton.

"Peyton I will leave for a little while but I will be back and this is far from over." Lucas told her.

"Just leave Lucas." Peyton stated.

Lucas left Nathan walked over to where Peyton was still on the floor. Nathan knelt down in front of her.

"You ok Sawyer?" he asked her.

"Do I look ok?" "I do not know how he does it he gets me to feel safe in his arms and I do not want to." "He is like a drug I am addicted to." "No matter how long it has been I just can seem to resist him." "I know he is the one that can save Bryce but I don't want him saving me anymore." Peyton told him.

"Haley was afraid this might happen that is why she wanted me here." "Peyton I know what you say about how you feel about Lucas but what happened in here just now says something else." "You are letting your emotions in your heart out; you have been hiding them for so long it is time now." "There is nothing wrong with that." Nathan told her.

"Yes Nathan there is because it is Lucas, you know the one who is married to my former best friend." The one who shattered my heart into a million pieces." "I can't do this." Peyton told him.

As Peyton and Nathan were talking they brought Bryce back. Still no movement he looked so little in the big bed.

"How did he do?" asked Peyton.

"The doctor's are waiting on the test results." the nurse told her.

Jeremy came in. The nurse left.

"Jeremy did you find anything out?" Peyton asked.

"Yes we did." "Can we talk privately?" he asked.

"It is ok if Nathan stays." Peyton told him.

"Bryce's whole body is infected, I am sorry Peyton it is just a matter of hours now." "We can keep him pain free but there is no anti-biotic we can give him the infection is too massive." Jeremy told her.

"No! Bryce has not fought this hard not to get his chance to get better." "You have to do something anything." "It's not fair that little boy has gone through hell and now you are telling me there is nothing you can do to save his life." screamed Peyton.

"Peyton I know what Bryce and you have been through and you know I have done everything I could to save him." "But it is out of my hands there is nothing more I can do for him." "You can stay with." "I am so sorry Peyton." Jeremy told her and then he left.

Nathan went to hug her when she pushed him away and shook her head no.

"Nathan I need to be alone with Bryce ok." Peyton said.

"Ok Peyton but you call me anytime you need me and I will back to check on you." he told her then left.

Once out of the room Nathan let his tears come his heart was breaking for both of them. He has to call Haley to let her know what is going on. He went to the waiting room to do so. There he saw Lucas sitting there waiting. Lucas saw Nathan's face and knew something was wrong.

"Nathan what happened in there after I left?" questioned Lucas.

Nathan told him everything that Jeremy told them. Lucas was shocked. This could not be happening he does not even know Bryce.

Nathan called Haley and told her everything about Bryce; Peyton and Lucas.

"Haley I don't know what to do or say to anyone." "I am devastated for both Peyton and Lucas." "Peyton was told it was just a matter of hours." Nathan told Haley.

"Nathan I am at a loss for words, I would not know what to say to Peyton either." Haley said.

Nathan and Haley hung up. Nathan went to were Lucas was sitting.

"Why don't we go for a walk." Nathan said.

"No I want to go and see Dr. McKinnely." Lucas said.

Lucas had Jeremy paged so he could talk to him. So Lucas and Nathan went to Jeremy's office.

"Nathan has told me everything about Bryce and that it is just a matter of hours." "I understand that but could we still not try the transplant." "This Bryce's last chance." Lucas said.

"Well Lucas let's hear what you have to say." Jeremy told him.

"I was thinking that before you extract the bone marrow you could give massive doses of anti-biotic and when you give Bryce the bone marrow and blood it might knock the infection out." Lucas said.

"Great idea Lucas the only thing is Bryce is too weak to tolerate the prep to do the transplant." "First we have to give him massive chemo to make sure he was cancer free then the transplant and the anti-biotic might be too strong for his weaken body." Jeremy told him.

"You said Bryce is going to die in a matter of hours let's give him this last fighting chance." Lucas stated.

"I can't make that decision Peyton is the only one who can give permission for me to do that." Jeremy told him.

"Leave Peyton to me I will get her to agree to do this." "You just everything ready." Lucas said.

Lucas then turned to Nathan. "You are either with or against me pick a side." Lucas said.

Nathan looked at him. "I am with you." he told him.

Lucas's phone rang it was Brooke telling him that Haley, Jamie, Karen and Larry were on there way there. Haley had called me and told me how bad Bryce is. Lucas said good bye and hung up.

"The Calvary on the way?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah and I have to and convince a wild Philly to let us do this" Lucas told him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucas went back to Bryce's room where he found Peyton sitting right next to him. Lucas watched to two of them. Peyton was holding his hand.

"Peyton." Lucas said.

Peyton jumped at the sound of Lucas's voice.

"Lucas not now." Peyton told him.

"We need to talk there may be away the can save Bryce's life." Lucas said.

Peyton listened as Lucas told her everything. She knew this would be the only chance to save Bryce. She has to be the one to make that decision. To her the idea sounded like the perfect solution Bryce was going to die if they did nothing but if they do this he my get his life back. Peyton closed her eyes try to find some kind of clarity her mind was reeling. She knew she did not have much that much time to make this decision. What it came down to is Bryce would die without the doctors trying this she had to give her son the chance to live.

Peyton went to the nurses' station and asked them to page Dr. Jeremy McKinnely. He came.

"Jeremy I understand what you want to do." "I know we have tried everything else." "I give you my permission to go ahead with treatment." Peyton told Jeremy.

"Peyton you know this may not work." Jeremy said.

"I know but I have to give Bryce a chance to live it is out of my hands and in Bryce's." Peyton told him.

"Ok Lucas come with me." Jeremy said.

Lucas looked back at Peyton their eyes locked what he saw was her tired tear filled eyes. Then they got on the elevator.

Nathan came over and wrapped her in a hug. Peyton's body started to shake as she started to cry harder. They went into the waiting room.

"Did I do the right thing?" "What if I made the wrong decision?" questioned Peyton.

"You made the decision you needed to for Bryce you are giving him a chance." Nathan told her.

Brooke, Haley and Karen arrived at the hospital. Peyton did not know they were come Nathan had not told her. They walked into the waiting room Peyton was off in a corner bent over with her hands over her face crying. The three women saw her when they came in. Nathan was sitting there watching TV. They walked over to him. Haley put her figure to her mouth. So Peyton would not know they were here yet. The left the waiting room and walked down the hallway a little.

Nathan filled them in on what has been going on everything about Bryce and Lucas and Peyton.

"Peyton is a mess right now." "She will not even let me comfort her." "She is so stressed right now." "Brooke please I am pleading with you do not set Peyton off she cannot handle it right now." Nathan told them.

"Nathan I promise I am not here to make any trouble for anyone, I promise." Brooke said.

"How is Lucas?" Karen asked.

"He was fine last time I saw him." "They were going to get him ready while they got Bryce cancer free with massive doses of chemo." Nathan told her.

"I have not even met my grandson and I might lose him before I do." Karen said.

It was decided that Karen go in first to see Peyton. Karen walked into the waiting room and Peyton was still right where she was. Karen walked over to her and gently put her hand on Peyton's back. Peyton jumped, she looked up and saw Karen. A wave of fear washed over Peyton as she knew she was in trouble now.

"Karen I am so sorry." "I did not mean to hurt you by not…." Karen held her hand up to stop Peyton.

"Hush, it is ok I am not mad Peyton disappointed but not mad." Karen said.

Karen then pulled her into a tight motherly hug she could feel Peyton's body trembling.

"Peyton I know you have not had it easy and I commend you, on all that you have been through and done with Bryce." "Peyton we were all so worried about you when you left." "You know you did not have to do this alone." "You are one of the strongest people I know and even the strongest need help sometimes." Karen told Peyton.

Karen could feel Peyton starting to relax a little she rubbed her back gently.

"Bryce is there any word about him?" she asked.

"No not yet." "I am sure there will be soon." Karen told her.

"Karen I can't lose him." Peyton said crying.

"I know but you need to have a little faith and know that everyone that can is doing all they can." "I am not saying it is easy waiting but all we can do is pray that all goes well." said Karen.

Karen told Peyton and Haley and Brooke were here also. Peyton promised that there would be no scene with Brooke as Brooke had told Karen earlier she would not cause a scene. The others came back into the waiting room. Haley went over and drew Peyton into a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright." Haley whispered into Peyton's ear.

Brooke kept her distance to give Peyton some breathing room. She did not want make her feel any more uncomfortable then she has too. They all sat and talked for awhile.

"Does anyone want coffee or something to eat?" asked Nathan.

Some of them said yes.

"Peyton you have not eaten since I got here or slept." Nathan said.

"I am fine Nathan thank you any way." she told him.

"Bring something back for her Nathan she will eat." Karen told him.

Brooke walked over to Peyton; Karen looked at Brooke just to let Brooke know she was being watched. Brooke sat next to Peyton she reaches over cautiously to take Peyton's hand. Brooke put her right hand on Peyton's left and wrapped her fingers around it. Peyton did not pull away she turned and looked at Brooke and in that moment their eyes locked Brooke saw how tired and stressed and hurt that Peyton was feeling. Peyton saw in Brooke's eyes the hurt and shame from all those years. They did not need words to express what they were feeling at that moment. Peyton reaches over and put her other hand in Brooks before you knew it they were hugging each other.

Karen, Haley and Nathan watched this and smiled at least for the moment things seemed right. Jeremy walked into the waiting room. Peyton let go of Brooke and went to Jeremy.

"Peyton I need to talk to you." Jeremy told her.

Peyton felt her heart pounding she felt the cold sweat breakout; she could feel herself going down. Everything went black, Peyton hit the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jeremy knelt down next to Peyton and felt for a pulse she had just fainted. Nathan picked her up and put her on the chair. Peyton came too. She was looking into Jeremy's eyes.

"Jeremy how is Bryce?" Peyton asked in a whispered.

"He is very weak we rid his body of the cancer and the infection has slowed down somewhat." "Bryce is alive Peyton fighting like hell to stay that way." "Lucas is recovering and doing well." "The next 72 hours are critical for Bryce."Jeremy told them.

Peyton reached up and hugged Jeremy.

"Thank you I do not know what else to say." Peyton told him.

"Peyton I did what I am here for to save lives." Jeremy told her.

"My I see Bryce?" Peyton asked.

"Not until we are sure he is out of the danger zone." "He is still in a coma and he still has the infection." "Bryce has a long way to go but he is on that way now we wait." Jeremy said.

"Hi Dr. McKinnely I am Karen Roe, I am Lucas's mother." she told him.

"Ms. Roe Lucas is doing very well you can see him in a little while." Jeremy told her.

"Peyton I want you to rest." "When was the last time you ate or slept?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy don't worry she will be doing both." Karen told him.

Nathan and Haley went out to get some food. Karen and Brooke went to see Lucas. Peyton went and sat outside of Bryce's room in the I.C.U. in a chair she took out of the waiting room. Nathan and Haley came back with the food and met in Lucas's room.

"Where is Peyton?" asked Haley.

"I don't know she is probably still in the waiting room." Brooke said.

"I'll go get her." Nathan told them.

Nathan went to the waiting room but Peyton was not there. He went to the nurse's station and asked them if they had seen Peyton leave they had not. Nathan wondered where she could be. Nathan went back to Lucas's room and told them he could not find her. Just then Jeremy came in to check on Lucas.

"Have you seen Peyton we seem to have lost her." asked Lucas.

"No but I have a good idea where she could be." Jeremy said.

Jeremy picked the phone up and asked the nurse to go look somewhere. A few minutes later the phone rings.

"She is sitting outside of Bryce's room in the I.C.U." he told them.

"Actually I glad she is not here right now." "Because if Bryce does die she is going to go right over the edge." "This past year they have both been through so much she is not going to take losing Bryce well." "She has been so strong but you can only be strong for so long and then it all breaks down." "I am telling you this because you are her family and she is going to need you more then she will be willing to admit." "I pray that Bryce gets better but I also have to be prepared for the worst." Jeremy told them.

Jeremy's pager went off he left.

"What are we going to do if Bryce does die?" Haley asked.

"We are going to do the best we can with her." Karen told them.

**Two Days Until Christmas**

Bryce was still unconscious the transplant seemed to work but the infection is wreaking havoc on his little body. Peyton is sitting vigil outside the door of Bryce's room.

Peyton refused to leave if she could not be in the room she would be right outside the room. They all tried to get her to leave for a little while to get some rest and eat. The only time she leaves is to shower and use the restroom. One of the nurses doing rounds in the middle of the night walked by and put a blanket on Peyton as she had fallen asleep in the chair with her head against the wall.

"You certainly cannot say that mother is not dedicated to her child." the one nurse said.

"I know she has been fight right along with Bryce." the other nurse told her.

An hour later monitors in Bryce's room started to go off. Peyton flew of her chair as the nurses and doctors rushed in. A nurse stopped Peyton from going in. Peyton stood outside the door looking in her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest. She was terrified.

Jeremy came out Peyton looked at him. No, No. Peyton shook her head.

"Peyton." Jeremy said.

"Bryce is he…"

"Peyton Bryce's fever has broken the infection is getting better." "He is not quiet out of the woods yet but he is well on his way." Jeremy told her.

"My baby is getting better!" "Thank you." Peyton said as the tears rolled down her face.

She hugged Jeremy tightly.

"You are welcome Peyton." "Bryce is still in the coma but now that the fever has broken he should be coming out of it." Jeremy told her.

"Can I see him?" asked Peyton.

"Yes you can you need to put protective covering on but you can go and sit with him." "But you have to make me a promise that you will get some rest and eat." Jeremy said.

"I will." Peyton told him.

Peyton went with nurse to get ready. Jeremy was happy to finally see a smile on Peyton's face.

Peyton went into Bryce's room and sat in the chair and reached over and took his hand.

"Mama is here Bryce." "I love you keep fighting baby I am not going anywhere." "I love you." Peyton said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Peyton sat holding hand hoping he would squeeze it. She wanted any kind of sign that Bryce knew she was there. The nurse came in and handed Peyton a little cup with a pill in it and a glass of water.

"Dr. McKinnely wants you to take this and get some sleep." "He said for you to sleep in the other bed." "He also told me if you give me a hard time I can give it to you another way." the older nurse said smiling.

"No I will take the pill." Peyton told her.

The nurse watch as she did then made sure she was comfortable in bed then left. Peyton was a sleep before her head hit the pillow. Jeremy went to check on them an hour later and she was sound asleep.

Morning came and the others returned not knowing what had happened in the night. Peyton was not sitting outside the door and there was no chair.

"Oh God you don't think something happened?" Haley stated.

"Something did happen last night." they heard Jeremy say.

They all looked at each other as a wave of fear washed over them. Jeremy saw their faces and smiled to himself. Never had he seen a group as close as them although they had their problems they stick together like glue. They turn and look at Jeremy.

"Is Bryce ok?" asked Lucas.

"Bryce's fever broke last night and Peyton is in the room with him hopefully still asleep." Jeremy said.

They all looked relived.

"He is still in the coma and we are hoping he will come out of it soon." he told them.

"Can I go and see him?" Lucas asked.

"Yes of course you can, go with the nurse she will get you ready." Jeremy told him.

Lucas walked into Bryce's room he looked so little in the big bed. Then he looked over and saw Peyton still asleep in the other bed. She heard a noise and woke up. She looked to see where the noise came from and saw Lucas by Bryce's bed.

"Lucas?" Peyton questioned sleepily.

"Sorry did not mean to wake you up." he told her.

Peyton got out of bed and walked over to Bryce's bed. 

"Bryce open your eyes baby for Mama please." Peyton said.

Peyton reach over and took his hand. No response. Lucas did the same no response. Luke looked over at Peyton he could see she was broken but he had no idea how to fix her.

"How about if Mama tells you the story of the "Little Engine that Could." (That is his favorite book.) she told Luke.

Peyton started to tell him the story she had it memorized by now.

The Little Engine said. "I think I can, I think I can…" They hear a little voice "I think can Mama." Bryce whispered.

Peyton looked at Bryce who was trying to sit up.

"Mama, Mama, I wake up." he said.

"Yes baby you did." Peyton said hugging him close to her.

"Why is that bad man here?" asked Bryce.

"Bryce he is not a bad man." "I know I said you would never see him again but what I did not know is that he is the one that made you well." she told him.

"You not a bad man?" Bryce asked Lucas.

"No Bryce I am not." "I did not mean to hurt your Mama, I am sorry for that." Luke told him.

"You make me not sick anymore?" he asked Luke.

"That is right you are better now and you will get strong." he told him.

Peyton just sat there holding him close to her never wanting to ever let him go.

"Peyton do you want me to have Jeremy paged?" Lucas asked.

She nodded her head yes.

Lucas came out of the room and was met with nothing but questions.

"Yes Bryce is awake."

"Peyton is with him."

"I am having Jeremy paged."

Jeremy came as soon as he got the page. Lucas told him what happened in there. Jeremy went into the room.

"Well look who decided to wake up." he said.

"Hi Dr. J." Bryce said.

"Hi little buddy, how are you feeling?" he asked him.

"I feel better I don't hurt anymore." Bryce said.

"How about I take a look at you anyway ok." Jeremy said.

"Mama no leave." Bryce cried out.

"I am right here baby." Peyton said.

Lucas stayed too. Jeremy looked him over and said he wants run a few test but it looks like Bryce is out of the woods. Peyton was so grateful. The y took Bryce down for some test and Lucas and Peyton were in the room alone.

"Peyton we need to talk." "We have to tell Bryce who I am." Lucas stated.

"It is not that easy Lucas oh by the way Bryce Lucas is your daddy." "Is that what you want me to say?" questioned Peyton.

"No but he needs to be told Peyton." he told her.

"I know but first I need to know where we stand with each other." "I don't him to see us fighting and yelling at each other because of what I did four years ago and left." Peyton said.

"Peyton we all have had enough pain and hurt to last us a life time." "I promise you there will be none of that." "Brooke and I have talked about this." "She knows what she did was wrong and I know what I did was wrong." "None of us can take back what we did and I would want to back to being that person I was." "I am sure you do not go back there either." Lucas said.

"Luke you make it sound so simple when it is anything but." "I need time to think of the easiest way to explain to Bryce who you are." Peyton told him.

The door opened and it was Brooke. Peyton just wished this nightmare was over.

"I am sorry did I interrupt something?" Brooke asked.

"Yes Brooke you did." "But I am glad you did." "I am trying to get Peyton to tell Bryce who I am." "It is not going so well." Luke told her.

"Peyton I know we will never be friends like we once were but I also know how much Lucas has come to love Bryce." "I know what I did was wrong and I did do it just to hurt you because I was jealous that you had Lucas and I had just lost Chase." "So I went after Lucas because at one time we were good together." "I needed to feel that I was loved and I needed Lucas so I did what I did knowing I would hurt you but at that point I did not care, because I was hurting." Brooke told her.

"Lucas I will always be grateful for saving Bryce's life." "One day I will tell Bryce everything but right now he is too young and been through too much to have all of this put on him." "Brooke I do not even know what to say about what you just told me." "But you are right about one thing we will never be friends like we were or any other way." "I need some air." Peyton said.

Peyton left the room and walked by everyone else as they called after her. She just kept on walking.

"What do you think happened in there?" Haley questioned.

"I don't know but by the look of things it did not go well." Karen said.

Lucas and Brooke walk down the hallway to the others.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Peyton just had get out of the hospital she needed to breath needed alone time. Bryce was ok Haley and Nathan would make sure of that. She could not believe Brooke and Lucas, she will always be grateful to Lucas for saving Bryce's life. But she could not go there with them. It still hurt too much. Today was Christmas Eve she already got her gifted she needed to get that robot that Bryce wanted so it would be there for him on Christmas morning. But where was she going to find one this late and could she afford it. Peyton went to the diner and pick up her pay check and there was just enough time to go the bank. She looked at the amount but it did not matter she would spend it all to get that robot for Bryce.

Peyton did not know she was being followed. Peyton went into store after store and still no robot. The man went into the last store Peyton had gone into to see what she was looking for. The sales clerk told him about the robot which they no longer had they sold out. Peyton was discouraged this was the last store she could go into; she wanted to get back to the hospital.

"I am sorry Ms. but we are sold out of the robots." the clerk told her.

"You have one in the window could I buy that one?" "My son is sick and in the hospital and it is all he wants." Peyton told her.

"We are not allowed to sell display models." she told Peyton.

There it was she had tried her best but could not get the robot. What would she tell Bryce tomorrow morning. She went back to the hospital. She was tired. After Peyton was gone the man went into the store and told him he wanted that robot and the clerk told him what she had told Peyton. He told her he would pay any amount it did not matter.

"Sir I am sorry I cannot sell that to you and we are closing the store now, you have to leave." the clerk told him.

"I want to see a supervisor right now." he demanded.

"I am going to call security if you do not leave now." she said.

"Call them but I am not leaving without a robot." he said.

The supervisor came and the man explained everything about Bryce and how his mother came looking for this robot. It is the only thing he wants and I am going to get it for him. The supervisor asked why this little boy was so important to him and he told him. The supervisor went in back and came back a few minutes later with a box wrapped in Christmas paper. And two more bags of wrapped gifts. The supervisor told him that the big one was the robot and the smaller gifts were other toys for the little boy. The man thank him and left.

Peyton got back to the hospital where everyone had been in and out of Bryce's room. Karen went over to her.

"Peyton you ok?" Karen asked.

"I just went looking for Bryce's Christmas gift all he wants is this robot that walks, talks and plays with him." I went everywhere I could and still they were all sold out." "What am I going to tell him tomorrow morning that Santa forgot about him." "Oh God Karen what am I going to do?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton sweetie I wish I could help you." "I wish there is something I could tell you and make it better but I can't." Karen told her.

"I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I would have stayed in Tree Hill." Peyton said.

Jeremy saw Peyton talking to Karen and he went over to them.

"I was looking for you Peyton." "I just wanted to let you know that Bryce's latest test results are great." "He is getting stronger." "Sorry he can't be home for Christmas but I am sure Santa will find him." Jeremy told her.

"Not too sure about that Jeremy." "I was just out looking for the robot Bryce wants and every store is sold out." "I guess that was the big thing this year." Peyton told him.

Peyton went to go see Bryce. Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Lucas were in there.

"Hi Mama." Bryce said.

Peyton walked over to the bed and said. "Hi baby how are you feeling?"

"I feel better Mama." Bryce told her.

Brooke walked over to Peyton and handed her an envelope. Peyton looked at her. Brooke urged her to open it. Peyton did.

_Peyton,_

"_I know none of this has been easy and we did not make it easy for you. This letter is to let you know that Lucas and I have talked about the many times even before we knew where you were. There will be a no strings divorce form him immediately. This was decided long ago. I am not mad or angry. Peyton you need to open up to Lucas talk to him it is not going to be easy at first but it will get better and it will be best for Bryce. Peyton you need to let Lucas inside talk to him tell him how you really feel. Bryce needs a father you need a man that can be that for him and a man for you. It is ok to love him Peyton a love like yours and Lucas's never goes away. It is always there no matter how hard you fight it. It is time to stop fighting Lucas and let him be there for you and Bryce."_

"_Peyton I love you and always will we were best friends once I do not know if we will ever get any of that back. I just want you to know that I am here in any way you need me to be."_

_Brooke_

Peyton reread the letter again and looked over at Brooke. Who walked to her.

"I mean every word in that letter Peyton." "Look at me and tell me you still do not have feelings for Lucas." she told her.

Peyton tired but could not.

"It's ok Peyton." "You and Bryce need him." Brooke said.

Everyone said good night to Bryce tomorrow would be Christmas Day. Peyton and Lucas were staying the night. They tucked Bryce in and told him his favorite story. After he was a sleep they went and sat on the couch to talk.

"Peyton I am not going to pretend to know what you have been through." "There is no excuse for the way I acted." "I hope in time we can find a way to tell Bryce who I am and that he and I will have a father son relationship I did not have with my father." Lucas told her.

"Lucas I am thankful and grateful that you saved Bryce's life." "I really am not sure how I feel I am confused and hurt and sad." "I can't give my son what he really wants for Christmas this year a robot that can interact with him that is all he asked for." "The stores were all sold out." "I have no idea what I am going to tell him in the morning." Peyton said.

Bryce woke up and it woke them up they had fallen asleep on the couch. They went to him and sat one on each side of the bed. They held his hands and he went back to sleep so did they. All was quite in the room the door opened and a figure walked toward the bed. He was dressed in red from his head till his toes. He started to put the presents at the bottom of the bed. Bryce woke up because he heard something.

"Santa Claus." yelled Bryce.

Both Peyton and Lucas flew out of their chairs. Looked and there was Santa Claus. Peyton eyes locked on to his eyes.

"Daddy." Peyton yelled and she ran into her father's waiting arms.

"How did you know?" she asked him.

"I have known all along where you have been Peyton I have just been waiting for you." he told her.

"I am sorry I did not tell you." Peyton told him.

"It is ok." Larry told her and hugged her.

"Santa thank you for my gifts." Bryce said.

"You are very welcome Bryce." "But you have one more present coming but your Mama has to give you that one." Larry said.

Larry looked a Lucas and then at Peyton and nodded his head. Peyton walked back to Bryce's bed and stood next to Lucas. They looked at each and knew the moment of truth was here.

"Bryce I have to tell you something and I don't want to upset you." Peyton told him.

"Bryce Lucas is your daddy." Peyton said.

"I know Mama the angel told me." Bryce said.

"What angel Bryce?" Lucas asked.

"The angel that looks like Mama." Bryce told him.

"Ellie he saw Ellie." Peyton said.

"That was her name Mama." he told her.

"Mama she told me to tell you that, "The song always end but there is no reason not do enjoy the music." "It is time for you to start to live Mama." "That is what she told me." Bryce said.

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other and then they looked at their son for the first time together.

**Author's Note: Hope all of you enjoyed this story I know I enjoyed writing it. There will be a sequel. Title: A New Year Is Here.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews.**


End file.
